Waiting For a Train
by Sekar.Nasri
Summary: "Bagaimana jika kita nikmati saja momen ini. Mari kita menunggu kereta tanpa tahu akan kemana kereta tersebut membawa kita. Tidak apa-apa, kan? Yang penting, kita terus bersama." ONESHOT. FFC A Classical Fairytale


**Waiting For a Train**_  
>story by sekar nasri – characters by christopher nolan<br>infantrum's classical fairytale challenge_

* * *

><p>Angin musim dingin berdesir tatkala kedua biner cokelatnya mengerjap. Hal pertama yang disaksikannya adalah gundukkan salju putih yang menutupi pepohonan tak berdaun. Kemudian, ia mendapati dirinya sedang mengenakan mantel, duduk di sebuah bangku panjang tanpa ada siapapun di sisinya. Namun ketika ia menolehkan kepala ke setiap penjuru, ia sadar memang <em>tak ada<em> barang satu insan pun selain dirinya di tempat yang ia terka sebagai stasiun kereta api—menyaksikan ada dua jalur rel di hadapan yang memisahkan peron tempatnya terduduk dengan peron serupa di seberang.

_Apa yang sedang kulakukan di tempat seperti ini?_

"Menunggu kereta, Nona?"

—_mungkin_. Tapi di samping jawaban yang masuk akal tersebut, rasa-rasanya timbre itu terdengar familiar di telinganya. Kepalanya tertoleh mencari sumber suara. Tatkala ia memandang lurus ke depan, ia bertanya-tanya keheranan: bagaimana bisa ada seseorang di peron seberang, padahal _jelas-jelas_ tadi tidak ada siapa-siapa? Dan yang paling penting, mengapa orang itu terlihat seperti...

"Arthur?"

Pemuda itu menutup lembar koran yang dibacanya sebelum bangkit dari tempat duduknya, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana hitamnya. Sebuah kurva tersungging di bibirnya, menghangatkan suasana dingin yang menusuk.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Ariadne."

"Apa yang _kau_ lakukan di sana?"

"Entahlah—jangan tanya aku. Ini mimpi_mu_."

"_Mimpi_ku?" Terkesiap, Ariadne memasang topeng penuh skeptisme di wajahnya. "...tunggu—jangan bilang kau sedang masuk dalam mimpi_ku_ dan berusaha menginsepsiku dengan hal-hal aneh." Ia tahu melakukan sebuah insepsi bukanlah suatu perkara semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Tapi Arthur adalah lelaki yang penuh dengan kejutan—Ariadne tidak pernah sanggup membaca apa yang ada dalam pikiran pemuda itu.

"Tidak, tidak." Yang berikutnya dilakukan Arthur jelas membuat Ariadne membelalakkan mata, sebab pemuda itu sedang menantang maut dengan melompat ke tengah-tengah rel.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Refleks Ariadne bekerja; ia segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjongkok di tepi peron. "Kau gila, ya? Apa kau sedang berusaha untuk _bunuh diri_?"

"Aku ini bagian dari _mimpimu_. Aku adalah ilusi yang _kau_ ciptakan sendiri." Kurvanya kini terlihat lebih mengejek—rasanya ia sedang menggoda Ariadne. "Tak mungkin, kan, kau membiarkanku mati konyol, hm?"

Ariadne membisu. Pelbagai pertanyaan berkelabat di kepalanya: sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? Mengapa harus Arthur yang muncul dalam mimpinya? Dan yang paling penting, apakah memang _dirinya_ yang menciptakan Arthur artifisial untuk hadir dalam skenario fananya? Tapi _mengapa_? Sayang, tak ada satu dari sekian pertanyaan tersebut yang terjawab dan memuaskan hasrat keingintahuannya.

"Persetan denganmu."

Arthur tertawa.

"Kau terlihat manis dengan rona merah di pipimu, kau tahu?"

—dan lagi-lagi, ia melancarkan rayuan gombalnya, membuat Ariadne membuang muka. Sial; benar-benar _sial_. Ia tak pernah membayangkan bahwa mimpi bisa se_sakit_ ini rasanya—bagaimana ia bisa _ditindas_ oleh orang lain dalam mimpi_nya_ sendiri?

"Ehm jadi—" Ariadne membuang muka, mencoba menyamarkan semu di wajahnya supaya pemuda di tengah-tengah rel itu tidak makin bahagia, "—akan pergi kemana kita?"

"Periksa mantelmu."

Sempat mengernyit, Ariadne akhirnya menurut dan merogoh-rogoh balik jaketnya. Benar saja; sebuah tiket tersimpan di balik sana. Namun tiket di genggamannya adalah sebuah tiket yang penuh dengan anomali. Rupanya memang menyerupai tiket-tiket kereta pada umumnya, tetapi isinya—_kosong_.

"Tidak ada destinasinya," Ariadne mengobservasi. "Tidak ada tanggal dan waktu keberangkatannya, juga tidak ada tempat keberangkatannya."

"Wajar. Ini, kan, hanya tempat khayal yang kau buat, Arsitek—ingat?"

Sekali lagi dahi Ariadne mengerut. Baik dalam dunia nyata maupun dunia fana, Arthur tetaplah seorang yang berintelegensi tinggi. Ia sendiri cukup kaget dengan kemampuannya menggambarkan pemuda ini dalam mimpinya. Arthur yang _ini_ benar-benar mirip dengan yang asli di dunia sana—tidak, bahkan bisa dibilang _serupa_. Akal sehat Ariadne mulai memasang lampu siaga; mungkin saja pemuda di hadapan ini _memang_ sedang _benar-benar_ masuk ke dalam mimpinya dan memainkan sebuah trik.

(...atau Arthur yang _ini_ memang hanya karangannya yang berhasil ia wujudkan _persis_ seperti versi aslinya akibat ia terlalu banyak _bermain mata_ dengan pemuda itu?)

"Bagaimana jika—" Mata Arthur menerawang ke ujung rel, mungkin memeriksa apakah akan ada kereta yang lewat, "—kita nikmati saja momen-momen ini? Mari kita menunggu kereta tanpa tahu akan kemana kereta tersebut membawa kita. Tidak apa-apa, kan? Yang penting, kita terus bersama."

Satu alis Ariadne bertaut.

"Apa maksud perkataan_mu_ barusan, Arthur?"

"Kau tahu," Arthur menendang pelan gundukan salju yang menutupi sebagian rel, "kau tak mungkin berani berada di tempat ini sendirian. Kau pasti butuh seseorang untuk menemanimu—makanya aku ada di mimpimu ini."

"Dengan kata lain, kau menyebutku seorang _penakut_, begitu eh?"

Arthur menggidikkan bahunya, membuat emosi Ariadne tak tertahankan lagi.

"Aku _bukan_ penakut." Suaranya naik setengah oktaf. "Coba tinggalkan aku—aku berani taruhan kalau aku akan tahan duduk di sini sendirian tanpa siapapun sampai tengah malam nanti. Kau bisa menggodaku dan menakutiku, tapi aku takkan—"

"Laba-laba."

—dan Ariadne menjerit, refleks bangkit dari posisi berjongkoknya dan melompat ke samping untuk menghindari hewan _arthropoda_ yang namanya baru saja disebut oleh Arthur. Namun ketika ia menunduk untuk menginjak serangga kaki delapan tersebut hingga tewas, ia tak menemukan apa-apa di lantai peron kecuali sepatunya sendiri yang mengalasi telapak kakinya. Dan ketika Arthur tertawa dengan lepas, ia tahu pasti dirinya baru saja di_bohong_i.

"Apa kau berusaha untuk _membunuh_ku?" Tewas di mimpimu sendiri adalah hal paling tragis di dunia, mengalahkan gurauan Shakespeare dalam setiap kisah pentas konyol yang ditulisnya—_Romeo dan Juliet_, _Hamlet_, bah.

"Tapi kau harus akui," Arthur memberi jeda sejenak di sela-sela tawanya. "Yang itu _lucu_ sekali."

Terdiam, Ariadne memikirkan perkataan Arthur barusan. Dan sejurus kemudian, rahangnya tanpa sadar terbuka dan ikut terbahak. Kalau dipikir-pikir, jeritannya barusan memang menggelikan, seperti _Romeo dan Juliet_ serta _Hamlet_. Nada tawanya selaras dengan tawa Arthur, membuatnya seakan-akan seperti harmoni yang sengaja diciptakan. Namun Arthur berhenti tertawa lebih dahulu, memandang Ariadne dengan obsidian kembarnya lekat-lekat, membuat Ariadne bertanya-tanya dan ikut menghentikan tawanya—menyisakan sebuah kurva kecil. Sebelum Ariadne menyingkap ambivalensinya, Arthur sudah menitahkan rangkaian kata.

"Lihat," ia berucap. "Ariadne sudah kembali tersenyum lagi."

"Apa yang kau bicara—"

"Kau bahkan sudah melupakan_nya_."

Sekali lagi Ariadne terdiam, berusaha mengingat memori apa yang ditinggalnya dari dunia nyata dan tak dibawanya menuju alam mimpi. Apa yang terjadi baru-baru ini? Apa maksud perkataan Arthur—yang dilupakan_nya_?

Sebelum ia sempat bertanya-tanya lebih jauh, sebuah suara yang kencang menginterupsi. Begitu ia menolehkan kepala, bola matanya membulat. Rangkaian balok panjang berwarna hitam dengan salju yang menggunduk di atasnya sedang berjalan mendekati stasiun dalam kecepatan normal—_normal_ untuk sebuah kereta, bukan _mobil biasa_. Kentara hal tersebut membuat Ariadne panik, sebab alasan yang membuatnya panik berdiri di hadapannya.

Arthur—di atas rel kereta.

"Arthur, ada kereta yang datang," bisiknya penuh penekanan, berusaha membuat pemuda itu menyadari apa yang bisa membunuhnya dalam waktu sekian detik. "Cepat kembali ke tempatmu."

Tapi yang dilakukan Arthur hanya tersenyum berdiri.

"Arthur..." Nada suaranya kini meninggi setengah oktaf tatkala melihat kereta akan mencapai stasiun dalam prakiraan waktu sepuluh detik. "Kemarilah. Kau benar-benar mau bunuh diri, ya?"

Kini ia mengulurkan tangan, menawarkan bantuan. Tetapi Arthur—yang harusnya tidak bercanda di saat-saat genting seperti ini—tampak tak menggubris ucapan Ariadne dan malah menoleh ke arah kereta yang sedang menyongsong ke arahnya. Pada wajahnya, terukir ekspresi yang seakan-akan berkata _oh-ada-kereta-datang_.

"Arthur—pegang tanganku!"

Enam, lima, empat—

"Tetaplah tersenyum."

—tiga, dua, satu—

"_Arthur_!"

(—lalu gelap.)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Suara bising adalah oknum yang memforsir Ariadne untuk membuka mata.

Maka kelopaknya mengerjap dua kali sebelum akhirnya terbuka sepenuhnya. Hal pertama yang disaksikan Ariadne adalah kerumunan orang yang sedang berlalu lalang, yang menghalangi pandangannya untuk melihat lebih jauh. Tatkala intensitas pejalan kaki di hadapannya sudah berkurang, dapat ia saksikan dengan jelas ada sebuah kotak besi dengan pintu yang sedang menganga terbuka. Begitu ia meneliti pelan-pelan, ia baru menyadari bahwa kotak itu tak hanya satu; ada banyak kotak semacam itu yang berjejer teratur pada jalur di hadapannya.

Dirinya ada di stasiun kereta.

Sontak ia terperanjat. Tangannya langsung merogoh-rogoh saku mantel dan celananya, mencari benda yang selama ini menjadi alat vital baginya dan pekerjaannya. Totem—begitu dia menyebutnya. Sebuah benda yang sekilas hanya mirip bidak catur biasa, namun bagi Ariadne benda tersebut bisa menjadi indikator apakah dia sedang bermimpi atau tidak—sebab eksistensinya di sebuah stasiun bisa saja menandakan bahwa ia masih di alam mimpi.

Lalu ia berpekik kecil saat suatu benda mencelos keluar akibat gerakan tangannya yang kacau. Menundukkan kepala untuk memeriksa, ternyata benda yang "kabur" adalah benar yang dipikirkannya—benda yang dicarinya. Maka ia mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil. Sayang tangannya kalah panjang dan kalah cepat dari tangan seseorang.

Seseorang yang ketika Ariadne mengangkat kepala, dikenalinya sebagai seorang bernama Arthur—yang jelas membuat sang dara terkesiap.

"Kau," bola mata Arthur tampak mengobservasi pion pada tangannya, "baru saja bermimpi, ya?"

"Kemarikan!" Secara paksa Ariadne merebut benda tersebut dari tangan Arthur. Digenggamnya benda itu baik-baik dan dimasukkan kembali ke dalam kantungnya; ia tak mau benda berharga macam itu jatuh kepada orang yang salah—meski sebenarnya Arthur tidak bisa digolongkan salah satu dari orang-orang itu.

"Apa yang kita lakukan di sini?"

Setelah terdiam sejenak, Arthur mendudukkan diri di samping Ariadne, kemudian menyerahkan satu dari dua gelas kopi yang tadi dibawanya.

"Menunggu kereta. Cek mantelmu."

Perkataan itu jelas membuat Ariadne bergidik ngeri. Tapi gadis itu memberanikan diri untuk mengambil sesuatu dari balik mantelnya; dua buah tiket kereta. Ekspresinya memang ketakutan, tapi langsung berubah lega ketika melihat adanya destinasi dan waktu juga tempat keberangkatan yang terbubuh di tiket tersebut. _Paris; 10:15 AM from Cannes_.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan di Paris?" Ia mengernyit. Sungguh, seseorang butuh menjelaskan padanya tentang semua ini—ia benar-benar tak ingat apa-apa.

"Cobb. Melanjutkan pekerjaan."

"Lalu sedang apa kita di Cannes?"

"Berbulan madu."

Bola mata Ariadne membulat sementara Arthur cekikikan.

"Tidak, _silly_—aku menemanimu pergi liburan." Arthur menjelaskan. "Sebelum keberangkatan kita ke Perancis, kau terlihat benar-benar depresi. Makanya Cobb mengusulkan agar kau pergi liburan sejenak sebelum kembali bekerja. Dan aku ditugasi untuk menjagamu, sebab kau bisa bunuh diri kapan saja tanpa pengawasan."

"...jelaskan padaku mengapa aku bisa bunuh diri kapan saja."

Arthur menautkan satu alis, jelas terheran-heran.

"Kau putus dari Aaron—pacarmu itu," ucapnya. "Kau tampak terpukul, tidak fokus dengan pekerjaan, dan nilai kuliahmu juga menurun. Kami semua sudah mengkhawatirkanmu selama beberapa minggu."

Penjelasan singkat tersebut sudah cukup membuat ingatan Ariadne terbuka lebar. Kini ia ingat bahwa kekasihnya mencampakkannya, dan ia jelas depresi akan hal itu. Aaron adalah orang yang benar-benar baik dan sudah setia menemaninya selama hampir setahun. Dan tahu-tahu saja, ia menyudahi hubungan tanpa alasan yang benar-benar jelas, sebelum akhirnya pergi tanpa jejak.

"Apa kau lupa?" tanya Arthur memastikan—ada atensi yang sedikit tercurah. "Apa kau _sudah_ lupa?"

Ariadne terdiam sejenak. Ia menunduk, memperhatikan gelas gabus putih berisi kopi yang tengah mengepulkan asap putih; menghangatkan suasana musim dingin yang menyedihkan dan menusuk ini.

"Yeah," ia tersenyum. "Kurasa aku memang _sudah_ lupa."

Arthur ikut mengembangkan sebuah kurva.

"Bagus," ucapnya. "Ariadne sudah kembali tersenyum lagi."

Rasanya ia pernah mendengar kata-kata itu sebelumnya.

"..."

_Oh, tidak—jangan-jangan...__._

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu."

(—dan ketika pemuda itu beranjak dari tempatnya, tangan Ariadne kembali sibuk mencari totem miliknya, memastikan bahwa semua yang sedang dihadapinya adalah _nyata_.

* * *

><p><strong>the end<strong>_  
>060611 – 03:41 PM – 17<em>_74 words_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> _I am back. Did y'all miss me?_ 8)

Satu langkah lagi untuk mengusir jauh-jauh writer's block yang sudah terlalu lama hinggap dalam diri saya. Mengambil challenge dari Kak Zen dengan menjadikan lukisan Claude Monet berjudul "Train In Snow" sebagai prompt—kenapa setiap buat fanfic Arthur/Ariadne selalu terinspirasi dari lukisan Monet, eh? Judul fanfic ini sendiri diambil dari _soundtrack_ Inception. Omong-omong, berhubung udah lama banget sejak saya nonton Inception, mohon ampun jika banyak sekali kesalahan dalam fanfic ini. _Review_ ditunggu! :)


End file.
